Fear
by KAnuofseito
Summary: Terrified. that is the only way to express how haruka is feeling, and when Shizuru comes forth with the same problem the two team up to save there ... stuff? No this is not ShizHaru, Natsuki is in here and so is Yukino ...Just give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**Warning…I don't have a Beta reader and I REALLY NEED ONE!**

**Disclaimer: yea yea its to late at night for me to care. its not mine and you all know it.**

**Terrified. That was the only way to describe what Haruka..... was felling right now. she wanted to run, jump out the window and find someone to cure her girlfriend.**

**Right now Haruka laid on her back, legs wide open, with Yukino....,President of Ares??, right in the middle of them. they were in Yukino's office. and some how she had ended up on the desk, trying to take hold of the Presidents hands. **

**this is how it has been for the last three months. at first it was welcome, for out of the ten years Haruka had been dating Yukino, she had always taken the lead in the bedroom. She would to tell Yukino to come to be without any cloths. she was the one that always made the first move. but lately, ever since she had been freed from her stone prison, Yukino had been acting more...aggressive.**

**the first two weeks Haruka had put it off to Yukino thinking she would be forever set in stone. that their new found lovemaking was because Yukino was scared that she had almost lost Haruka.. they did it everywhere. the broom closets, bathroom, the floors, the office, the limo just before they had to attend a meeting, the limo on the ride home, everywhere.**

**Haruka had no idea where Yukino was getting the energy from but after a month, Haruka started to where longer skirts. she would avoid being alone with the other female. and she tried her damnest to avoid all touching. she had learned that early. **

**Haruka moaned as Yukino slide off her dark red panties. her lower lips were swollen. and she tried to grab Yukino's hands but Yukino would just press her thigh on Haruka's pussy, making her moan in both pleasure and pain.**

**her body was so soar and tired. how could it not be after the three months. one thing Haruka could not escape, for all her hiding and avoiding, was the nights. they shared a room, and to not upset Yukino, she always shared a bed. The would usually go at it, and end up with either Haruka making Yukino pass out, or Haruka falling asleep with a tied up horny female in her bed. but last night had to be the worst. Haruka, in all her stupidly, tried to run from Yukino. which ended her handcuff, and handing from a wall (don't ask how Yukino got her up there). Yukino had been every so happy to teach Haruka that she was the master. Haruka's lower body may never recover.**

**"Yukino. Please, I'm far to tired and the day has just started!" Yukino stopped only for a moment before leaning down towards Haruka's lips. she flicked her tongue out sucking in Haruka's top lip. The president's fingers spreading open Haruka's puffy red pussy lips.**

**"Haruka, don't fight me, this is for your own good." Yukino always said that when the general tried to get away from her. just as Yukino was about to slide her fingers into the fighting Haruka, a tap came from the window. they both turned their heads. since they were on the 7th floor of the building, not many people could get up there. but at the window was the materized Shizuru waving her hand at the couple.**

**Haruka in all her life would ever again be that happy to see those crimson eyes staring at her. she wanted to cry out with the happiness she felt. she was saved! she jumped up and opened the window, not caring at all that Shizuru could see her panties in the hands of her lover, or that she was about to witness their lovemaking.**

**Shizuru walked in and dematerized, grabbing Haruka's arm and pulling her towards the door. "forgive me for the intrusion, but i must talk to the General at the moment." the Kototo accent was heavy, more than usually. Shizuru closed the door behind them and marched to an empty room. she locked the door but didn't turn around.**

**"What is this about Shizuru?" Haruka really didn't have time for more problems, she sat down on the desk that was in the center of the room to tired to stand.**

**Shizuru turned around and Haruka saw something she had never saw before in those crimson eyes. Fear. "Ara, Haruka I didn't mean to intrude but you have to hind me. I ran..." at that moment Shizuru really made Haruka's jaw drop, she cried. "its Natsuki, she has been...dear good it was so good , but its too much my body is not made for this kind of punishment. I ran, I jumped out the window! she had me pined on her desk and i pushed her and jumped out the window." Haruka jumped to her feet not making any since of what was happening she wrapped her arms around Shizuru. though they acted like they hated each other they were really very good friends.**

**"You aren't making any since what's going on. Has Natsuki cheated on you or something?" Shizuru cried for about another three minutes before taking both of Haruka's hands in hers. that feared look in her eyes again. "I wish. That women wont stop. all night all day. everywhere. my body is red and sown. I can barely walk in the mornings, and ....and" the tears started again. "and she she...has hand cuffs!"**

**any Other time Haruka would have laughed, but instead, the bewitching smile otome, and the great General Haruka .... cried on the floor. they both stop and Haruka told Shizuru of her troubles. "what are we going to do? they are killing us slowly." Shizuru looked at the door just as a knock came form it. "Haru-chan, where are you?" Haruka when all white when she heard her girlfriends voice. Shizuru pointed to the window. they both looked at each other then back to the door. **

**Somehow Natsuki was staring at Shizuru in the window. she was materlized with her canon in hand. "Shizuru, where have you been." they both were white as Yukino got someone to open the door. Both girlfriends grabbed their mates pulling them out of the room. Shizuru sent Haruka a 'save me look' while Haruka sent her a 'be strong' look.**

**I know its not really good but I have been writing on my other two stories and this popped in my head. and the next chapter for both of my stories will be up soon. I don't have much time with all these kids around. Thank God I don't have any. **


	2. moonlight

Well since I don't think I can end this story by just saying I don't want to here is chapter 2. By the way, I think I am going to rewrite the first chapter sinces it's not really that detailed and has far too many mistakes.

Disclaimer-Mai Otome is not mine

She couldn't break them. She, the great bewitching smile Otome, couldn't break the hand cuffs that were holding her to the railings of her own bed. She didn't know if it was because they were made of some king of material that was stronger than every metal she had ever came across, or if she was just too weak right now to break them.

Shizuru was completely naked. Her legs tied down spread eagle, her skin covered with sweat, cooled wax, and fruit juices. Catching her breath had become a seemingly impossible task. She eyes where heavily with both satisfied pleasure and extortions. And that little blue haired imp was the clause.

Natsuki, head of garderobe, smiled as her watched her lover slowly fall asleep. She stood content in the dark corner, her naked body covered with the same mixture of drying liquids. The bright moonlight was the only light in the room and it shined just enough for Shizuru to see her lovers body.

To Shizuru, she might as well have been someone else. But she wasn't, Natsuki was still her Natsuki. She was still the one she loved, the one she would die for. They could find a way to get thought whatever this was.

"If I had asked my Natsuki to let me tie her up, she would agree?" Shizuru sounded weak, fighting much needed sleep, to afraid to sleep. Yet she did smile once she saw the bright red blush that covered her girlfriend's cheeks. Yes, she was still her Natsuki.

Natsuki cleared her airway with a low grunt. "Shall we go to bed?" she slowly walked to the bed, untying the helpless woman that laid there. She watched Shizuru for a few moments, making sure that she wouldn't make a run for it again….for the sixth time today.

Shizuru only wished she had the strength to run, but all she could manage was a row to her back. She felt the bed fall under the weight of the one she cared most for, and felt the darkness take her. Her last thought was that she hoped that she woke before her Natsuki did.

……………………………….......

Haruka slowly got up from the bed she shared with Yukino. Her knees giving out on her as soon as she tried to stand. It was late, almost three in the morning. She had finial got Yukino to sleep after rowing in their bed for four hours. Four long, passionate hours.

She sat there on the floor, waiting for her knees to work again. She wanted to leave, to take a shower and sleep in the bathroom. To be far away from Yukino before she woke at six.

She laid her head on the bed and found herself smiling. Yukino, the woman she had loved all her life, she looked so beautiful as she sleep. The sheets mashed between her legs, her unruly hair still sticking up. She loved her. But if something didn't change soon Haruka would snap.

Today, after she was dragged from the room, Yukino had pressed her right back on the desk, demanding what she was doing in a locked room with the bewitching smile Otome. When Haruka didn't answer, she flipped her on her belly over the desk and fucked her slowly, hard, deep, but slowly. Haruka loved it slow, it drove her mad.

Haruka moaned when she remembered the strip-on slowing driving into her wet pussy. They way Yukino pulled her hair, telling the general in her ear that this pussy belonged to her. Yukino made her promise that she would never hold anyone else, told her that she loved her right before she grabbed her neck with her teeth and fucked her harder. She left a large bit mark on Haruka's neck. It was red and bleeding just a bit when they were finally done.

Haruka crawled back into her bed, knowing that she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. She tried to talk to Yukino after, tried to tell her she didn't betray her, but Yukino just lighted and told her she already knew that. And then they went to work. Just like always. That was the Yukino she wanted back. The one that asked her to take a sit, the one that stopped her work only to smile at Haruka. The one that gave her the smallest little giggles when she mistook words. She wanted her sane Yukino back. She would find a way…somehow.

………………..

Haruka could have almost laughed at the sight before her if it she wasn't in the same boat. She watched as, out of the darkness, the loved by everyone, bewitching smile Otome limped to her. She didn't have her usually graceful walk; no she was walking like a duck. Most likely to keep her pussy lips from touching each other and causing friction. Shizuru's always smiling face was as twisted with discomfort as she sat down on a chair in the dark hotel room they were in. she looked like hell, her hair all out of place, her clothes wrinkle and dirty. Her face looked defeated.

They dared not cut on any lights. The moon shining bright enough for them to just barely see each other. It was late enough for everyone to be asleep yet early enough to still be seem by fans girls and reporters. They had set this up a week after they were pulled away from each other. Haruka didn't look any better. Her usually neatly done hair was everywhere, the old night gown she wore was torn a bit from Yukino trying to rip it off, and her eyes had bags that could fit horses under.

Where they really two of the most powerful Otomes?

"You should check with the dr. while I do some research….are you sure she's sleep?" Haruka was the first to speak. She did it almost too softly, sounding more like a victim then the great General she was. The fight in her was just not awake at this hour.

"Ara, my Natsuki is sleeping and chained." there wasn't that usually chipperness in Shizuru's low voice. She laid her head back of the chair. "We should compare notes on this pressing matter."

Haruka nodded her head. "Yukino is extremely aggressive if I get to close to her, but once she's….done...with me she is back to being herself.. She eats more than usually, and seems to be stronger than normal"

Shizuru closed her eyes. "The same with my Natsuki. How gassier has she gotten?" Haruka looked lost in thought as she avoided looking at the other Otome.

"….she has started to leave her marks on me…and has hand cuffs that I can't break." Haruka looked indomitable as she spoke but continued when she saw Shizuru shiver at the mention of hand cuffs. "To tell you the truth she never really was this adventurous…I usually do all the…..I ...you know...am on top of "things""

Shizuru nodded. "My Natsuki is the same, trying new things and…"Shizuru was cut off by her gem glowing from a call. Netsuke's voice came through. "Ah, does my Natsuki miss me?" the gem light again, "I am going to the Dr., I will be home by morning…everything is fine just a stomach pain." Shizuru stood carefully, walking to the window, avoid her own legs.

Haruka nodded as her left heading back to her own home. She stood, beginning to walk to the window just as she saw Shizuru left. She herself was walking like a duck to avoid her swollen pussy lips from touching each other as much as possible. As she jumped out of the 3rd floor window, the general felt a slight shift in her abdomen. She placed her hand there. The fear of going home was killing her.

A/N homely the next chapter will revel why all this is happening. Sorry so short!!!!


	3. the truth

Its so short im sorry!!! Good thing I don't own anything Mai Hime or Otome

She woke up doing what she always did, she slide out of bed like a theft in the night and crawled on the floor. Sometimes she rowed, into the shower. Shizuru winced as soon as the hot water hit her raw skin. She never took long, for the water was too much for most parts of her skin. She wrapped herself with a fluffy green towel, whipping the steam off the mirror over the sink.

Bite marks. Bright red marks covered her chest and neck. She uses to love the hickes and bite marks that Natsuki would place on her. Each time she would tell her she belonged to her. Those made her feel so special. Now, they hurt like hell.

Today she would go see the doctor. Today they would know what was wrong with her Natsuki. Out of nowhere Natsuki was behind her, kissing on her neck and down her back. Shizuru leaned her head back, not in pleasure but in player.

* * *

Haruka somehow lost Yukino in their house alone. She didn't know where to dance or cry or sleep. All she knew was that Yukino was safe and that she was not trying to lift her shirt. Haruka lay down on the bed, and was about to fall deep into sleep when Yukino came out of the bathroom. Dam, it was just a bathroom break.

"Haruka, I have made an appointment this Sunday for the doctor." Yukino sat down next to her with a smile that made Haruka's heart race with love and hope. "We both will be getting a check up as well and a nice visit with Natsuki and Shizuru." as Yukino was speaking, her hands were sliding slowly up Haruka's legs. "My you're so beautiful, Haruka."

Just as Yukino kissed Haruka, pushing her down, Haruka began to pray.

* * *

Dr. Youko almost jumped out of her skin when Haruka walked into the room. She looked tired and was painfully quiet. "You told me you were leaving not an hour ago, how you got her so quick!" Yukino smiled when she walked in cleaning her glasses. "It's good to see you President of Ares."

"We flow her instead of taking the plane, for some reason Haruka is in a hurry." Yukino watched as Haruka walked into one of the exam rooms. Making sure it was safe Yukino leaned over to the good dr. "will you be doing the test today? Will we know today?"

"Calm down Yukino, you and Natsuki are far jumpy for me. And yes I will, Shizuru is in the other room now." the smile on Yukino's face was enough to let her know that this wouldn't be settled until the results were in. Natsuki to that moment to walk in "good, I wanted to ask you both about any side effects to the new hormone?"

"I can't stop touching her, and I have notice many more people are starting to stare at her sexually." Yukino was blushing the whole time she spoke. "And I am been more......aggressive"

"As have I" Natsuki was a full on pink she even turned away from the other two women. "I see how tried Shizuru is yet I ...she runs...and her scent are so intoxicating. She has been moving slower, and her eyes have dimmed a bit...I just want to know if she will be ok at the end of this."

"Most of this is what I expected but just keep trying to...." Youko stopped talking when Shizuru came in with a small cup of pee and nothing but a grown on. She placed the container on the desk and Youko marked it. "Well you and Natsuki checked out fine I will see you in 6 mouths."

"Thank you dr." Shizuru didn't wait for Natsuki she just walked out to the car.

"Call me tonight." Natsuki stood and walked towards the door. "You will tell me if you are successful?"

Yukino smiled at Natsuki. "And I expect the same from you" Natsuki left smiling from ear to ear.

Yukino looked back at the dr., but was surprise to see she was already gone, most likely to examine Haruka. "Soon...we only have two more days."

* * *

Yukino was in the room next to the one she was sharing with Haruka. They would be staying in Garderobe until the test result came back. Haruka just thought Yukino had business here. These little white lies where killing Yukino but it had to be done. The call came around 4am that morning, Dr. Youko all but screaming on the phone at Yukino. Haruka was fast asleep. "Are you sure dr.?"

"I ran the test 6 times each. Both Haruka and Shizuru."

"So, we did it, they will live?"

"Yes, the virus is gone for now. Yukino, you have to tell her now, she has to know."

"I will. Tomorrow fax me the data. I don't want any doubt. Youko are you sure?"

A tiny laugh came over the phone. "I am sure, Haruka is with child."

What is this weird new virus? How did both of the otomes get this way? How do two women have kids? Will I write another sex scene? Most importantly will Shizuru and Haruka get fat?

DAM!!!! lol I'm so weird! I'm almost done....Mahahaha! Oh well two more chapters to go!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka sat in the exam room beside Shizuru. They were both naked with nothing but a gown on and sitting on the cold metal table. Haruka could see them now, all the burses and other marks. Shizuru was cover in almost as much as Haruka. To tell the truth she was surprised Youko didn't say anything about it yesterday.

"Have any idea why we are here?" Haruka asked the question but didn't seem that interested in it to begin with. She leaned back on her table closing her eyes. "Has it increased?"

They both knew was Haruka was talking about. "It has, she has been biting me more, and letting me get less sleep."

"Yokino almost seems like an animal lately, almost as if she is fighting herself and losing."

Shizuru looked at Haruka for the first time since sitting there. "It has been like this for the last week or so?"

Haruka looked up as if she was thinking, "yea, that about right."

Shizuru shook her head "same he..."

She was cut off by the door opening and the dr., Natsuki and Yokino walking in. Natsuki stood by the only window and Yokino by the door. None of them said anything as Youko handed each girl there papers. "There were some side effects to the paraliztion and the stone your blood was incased in. a new virus had entered and caused your sex cell to....over react."

Haruka stared at the papers making no since of any on the mobo jumbo. She listened instead not interrupting. That was something she learned from the long years of being seem by Youko, you didn't intruded her. All the while Shizuru flipped through the booklet of papers. "your bodies would not have been able to substance this new virus if you both where not otomes, in fact, you would have died as soon as well got you out of the stone. But because of the Nano bodies, your body accepted the virus. It started making a new hormone to quiet it down in a way."

Something told Haruka to look at Shizuru at that moment. The look of shock on her face as she stared at the last sheet of paper in the booklet worried Haruka. She had never seen Shizuru looked like that. Not like something impossible was happing and there was no way for her to believe it. "This hormone is unlike anything the world has ever seemed. It interacts with the any cells that are not yours, and releasing a pheromone that can make other people around you attracted to you. In a way, it puts other people into heat."

Haruka stared at Yokino then. She was causing Yokino to act like this. She was making her do all those things to her? "At first I thought the pheromone would be dangerous, but I found that it only affected those around you for long periods of time. But I did find that the virus would be dangerous if the effected cell did not reproduce within a few months. Your partners and I decided not to tell you this to keep the stress off of you in you delicate situations."

"I don't get it? This virus was in us and you didn't tell us? These are bodies?" Haruka wasn't really upset she was to sleep and confused to be.

"As you should know, you are an otomes, your help issues will be told to your master of older otomes first." Youko looked pissed at Haruka interruption, but simple turned back to her emission. "The virus had to be put to sleep, and the only way to do that was to calm the hormones." Shizuru took that moment to stand and the look of shock on her face as she stared at Natsuki could move mountains. "And the only way to calm the hormones was to let the cells affected reproduce."

"how....how did..."Shizuru wasn't even listening and since the dr. said nothing as the two otomes stared at each other, Haruka took that time to flip to the last page of the booklet. She scans the page and look at the last box.

Diagnostic......Pregnant

Pregnant. A baby? "WHAT THE FUCK! PREGNANT" Haruka jumped off the table, ripping the booklet in half.

"Haruka, above anything you are an otomes, act like it." Natsuki never took her eyes off of Shizuru, who looked ready to bolt, cry, and laugh all at the same time. "I wanted to tell you, but any stress could clause the virus to move faster."

"What about the stress of thinking something was wrong with my girlfriend and her animalist behavior?" Shizuru to anyone else would have sounded calm, but Haruka could her panic in her voice.

You all will stay her until I finish my observations and set dates for future visits." Youko took that moment to leave the room. Walking pass Yokino with a smile of encouragement.

"Haruka, we can do this, we can raise our baby together. Plus you will still be able to keep your otomes powers and status. "Yokino took one step to Haruka and could feel this need to mark her with her scent in for of all to see just to have them know, Haruka belonged to Yokino, and she took a step back.

Haruka stood there. Their baby. A baby with Yokino hair and my eyes. Or better yet a double of Yokino. Haruka just stared into space. A baby? "You just been reelected? your dreams?"

"Will have no effect on us. I will remain in office this last term and when it's done retire and fine a home for are new baby"

"YOU GOT ME PREGANT DAMN IT!" Haruka and Yokino both turned to stare at Shizuru. She looked shocked that she had yield herself.

Natsuki just smiled "well, you didn't think I was going to have the baby did you?"

.................................................................................................................

So I guess I will finish this in about a week's time. Maybe flash-forward to about 8 or 9 months LOL how will the birth be...you know I can see Shizuru giving birth be its something so funny about the thought of Haruka giving birth.


	5. what is that

By the third mouth the world had to be told. Two of the greatest Otomes where pregnant and the press was loving it. Many of the people in Ares where in shock first thinking Haruka had lost her powers and forgotten her duty. But once everything was explained the people went wild. The men surrounded the boards thinking to protect their otome and her mate. The women all but baby proofed Ares.

The women in windblown were not happy. Their beloved Otome was having a baby, and they would kill the man that did it. They where highly disappointed when they found out that natsuki was the "man" they were looking for.

………………………………................................

Shizuru looked Beautiful. She was laying on the coach with a bowl of watermelon with slices of pickles on top slowly popping them in her mouth. She never used a fork when she ate her favorite dish, but still she looked beautiful to Natsuki.

She was six months into her pregnancy, and she looked it. Though she acted like her usually self, she ate all day. Weird things too, like cherries dipped in muster or steak with mayo and hot sauce. Natsuki smiled remembering the first time she ate mayo on an ice cream bar. Shizuru swore that it was the best thing that every graced her lips. A week later she said the same thing about what she was eating now.

Natsuki walked towards her leaning down to kiss Shizuru on the cheek. "I told you to stay in bed."

"ara but its so hard to sit still when I'm hungry, my Natsuki." Shizuru moved to sit up but Natsuki stopped her with by placing her hand on her chest.

"The dr. said to stay off your feet. Besides you will had company soon, Haruka and Yukino are on their way as we speak." Natsuki watched as Shizuru gave her that look that met she was about to start protesting. "look I don't think Youko would be very happy if your ankles swell up again. " hell she wasn't happy the second time it happened. Natsuki was chased all around the building by a crazed Youko holding a needle as big as an arm.

"but I glided to the kitchens, only walked to the coach." Shizuru leaned up for a small kiss.

………………………………..

Haruka was breathing heavy by the time she finished walking up the driveway and got to the fifth step of the school. She sat down and smiled as she watched Yukino smiling down at her with worry. God she loved this girl. Yukino had become even more overprotective with each day. Coming home early and cooking the most delicious meals even though they had maids and cooks. God she loved this girl.

"are you ok Haruka? Shall I call one of the other otomes to carry you in?" God she hated this girl. Haruka face turned from a blush of love to deep red in anger. She stood knowing if she spoke she would just have to aporize again. Her belly was big and she felt fat. He feet hurt and she was hungry.

By the time she reached the doors was tried and just wanted to sleep. She knocked once and the door slip to pieces. Damn it. She could not even control her own damn strength. What was this, the fifth door, or was it the sixth. Shit.

Natsuki and Shizuru came around the corner and stared at the door. Shizuru took that moment to start laughing. As soon as the sound filled the air Haruka burst into tears.

Yukino sighed, glaring at Shizuru. "its ok Haruka they know you didn't mean it." Yukino tried to hug her but it was hard with her belly in they way, this only made her cry harder, and Shizuru to laugh harder.

……………………………….....................................

The time had come. Natsuki was flipping out. She paced the room watching the dr. talk to Shizuru but could not hear it. She couldn't hear anything. She watched Shizuru close her eyes and strain in pain. Natsuki hurried to her side, taking that hand she held out and regretted it instantly. Shizuru was trying to break her hand. She could feel the bones trying to move out the way when it all stopped. And she heard the first sound since Shizuru came into labor.

It was the cry of their daughter. She looked down and watched the little thing kick, saw the mass of dark blue curls and heard it scream. Yelling to greet the world. The dr. handed her to Shizuru. Her woman, her baby, her family. Shizuru smiled up at her, tears running down her beautiful face.

"hello there my Rei. I'm your momma, mommy Shizuru. " Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, handing Little Rei to her. "and this is Momma Natsuki." Natsuki didn't even notice she was crying as she took the tiny crying blue haired baby into her arms. But she did notice she was crying when the baby opened its eyes crimson eyes. A perfect blend. Crimson eyes and blue hair.

"Shizuru…will you marry me?"

………………………………...........................................................................................

Yukino stood their calmly by the bed Haruka was in. She watched as her love tossed the nurse out of the room. She had already broken the I.V pole and bite into the bed post, even though it was metal. Yukino waited. She knew Shizuru had already delivered Rei about 2 hours ago, so this couldn't go on much longer….could it?

The Dr, screamed that she could see the head at the moment and Haruka screamed at her to either get it out or push it back in. Yukino decided to tune out the insults Haruka tossed at everyone, including the ones at her. Yes she decided to do that two hours ago after Haruka had called her a lazy slut, and something about Yukino should have been the one.

Yukino heard the roar come from Haruka a moment later, easy cries of a baby came. A beautiful curly dark brown haired girl. Haruka was laughing by the time they placed the baby in her arms. And Yukino cried. This was it, this was her. Hinata Armitage.

"She's beautiful, Haruka-chan," Yukino bent down kisses her wife's forehead. "just beautiful."

"your right, she looks just like you. Eyes and all." Haruka looked around the room. Holes were in each and every wall. One of the lights hand broken. Most of the nurses where groaning in pain as they tried to get off the floor, some still seeing stars. "sorry you guys, I will pay for everything."

……………………………….....................................

That everyone for reviewing and I had fun. There will be one more chp. But look out I might get Rei and Hinata a story. KAnu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hinata felt that she had always known her friend Rei-chan. They sat in Hinata's room eating a huge bowl of fruit watching their favorite anime. The six year olds smiled at the dress the young princess had on at her wedding. **

"**doc is starting to call us Himes." Rei-chan spoke forcing Hinata to look at the other girl laying on the floor with her. "since we are born with otome power, and cam make our own kids."**

**Hinata smiled. "so we are both princess…I hope we get to have a wedding just like princess in the movie?" Rei-chan shot up taking Hinata's hand in her own. Smiling that smile that made Hinata always feel happy.**

"**If you where my princess, I would give you the wedding you want!" Hinata blushed instantly. Smiling she nodded her head. "Hinata Armitage your going to be my wife one day, you just wait! And my new little sister will be the flower girl." **

…**...**

**Rei smiled as she saw her best friend walk out of the doctor's office. Hinata Armitage was a sight to behold. she had the build of Haruka Armitage, and the looks of Yukino Armitage. she wore smile black glasses, and as always had a book in her hand. she was a book worm but a mighty one. when she lost her temper, which was offend, she could roar almost as loud as the general. but she was practical and smart. and Rei was in love with the 14 year old girl. **

**Hinata didn't know, might never know, but her friend was everything Rei had ever wanted in a mate and more. Rei walked over to her smiling the smile her mother Natsuki swore looked too much like mama Shizuru's. "your breast are getting bigger Hinata. Just what I expect from my wife to be." on how Rei wished. **

**Hinata blushed just before she all but screamed at her friend. "your heads getting bigger Rei-chan." smiled, this was how they had greeted each other for the last 14 years. "care to spar? Mama haru-chan is getting a cheek up, the dr. says she will be delivering my sister soon." **

"**Ok no weapons, mama Natsuki had a fit last time she wouldn't let me materialize my katana for a week. " they both ran outside smiling as materialized there weapons anyway.**

…**...**

"**Hinata stop this!" Haruka grabbed her first born Childs arm, pulling her away from the arena. "this is madness, all over a stupid wish. What is it that you don't have that you want so bad as to fight your best friend? You will kill each other!"**

**Hinata wanted to tell her mother so bad. But this fight had to be fought. And she had to will. It was the only way she would be able to make Rei-chan know, to understand how she felt. To grant her wish. They were only 20 now, but she had loved her friend from the beginning. Watching her run into this world war, to fight with and against the last Otomes was meaningless. When Hinata wins, she was going to make Rei stay.**

…

**Rei looked at the woman she loved so much. Her huge broad sword high over her brown head, those eyes she loved so much flamed with anger. She loved her more that she would ever be able to say She had told her a thousand times over the years that she would never marry her. That she would not be another knot in her belt**

**But Hinata had messed up, she challenged Rei to a duel for a wish. She didn't know what Hinata wanted but she knew what she wanted and what she would finally get the chance to have. **

**All her life she only wanted Hinata and today, she would get it or die trying. She materialized her Katana, holding it ready. Hinata was not a knot in Rei's belt, she was the love of her life and soon her mate. **

…

**Shizuru looked at the worried Haruka and Natsuki and smiled. They wear all getting older, but it seemed each one of them kept there good loks adding a bit of gray at the top of there heads. 40 was kind on them. **

**Yukino looked as calm as the sea. "looks like Hinata will finally understand. She has Haruka's stubbornness" **

**Shizuru smiled happy that at least one person knew what this was really about. "what will Hinata ask for if she wins? "**

"**I believe she will make Rei stay out of the war. How, I do not know. And your Rei?"**

**Yukino never looked up nor took her eyes off her daughter as she together friend. **

**Shizuru laughed "she is going to make Hinata marry her it seems. But either way I see a wedding in the future."**

"**yes, it seems"**

**KAnu**

**So…I don't think it ended well but to tell you the truth it was a one-shot to begin with. Oh well hoped you liked.**


End file.
